


The Three Hunters

by TAFKAB



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Reference to Incest, Three Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAB/pseuds/TAFKAB
Summary: Legolas and Gimli apologize to one another as they run through Rohan.  Aragorn suffers from lifelong Third Wheel syndrome.  (An old story, published many years ago under the pseudonym Bill the Pony)





	

**Gimli**

We have run for many days; he has looked over his shoulder time and again. It has goaded me forth when the breath in my chest burned like forge-fire. I would not be thought less than he; I would not be found lacking. I ran. 

It is not done, that an Elf should call a Dwarf swordbrother, yet Legolas drew his bow in my defense, and he did not count the spears of his foemen. 

I have judged him ill, and my debt remains to be paid. I shall let him choose the coin, for he will not choose amiss. 

**Legolas**

"There is no debt." 

He raps his axe upon the floor and growls; I have offended him. "Do not draw your bow again for me, if you will not call me brother!" His voice is harsh; his eyes are wounded. I have failed him. 

"But I would, and I would kiss my brother to end our wrath." 

"Elvish nonsense." But he is pleased. "If that is the payment you wish, then you will have it." 

He tastes of earth and ale. He fits well in the crook of my arm. 

His customs are strange, but his heart is true. 

**Aragorn**

I wonder at my comrades. We have met battle together, and grief; we have run many weary miles and long. We have blended the races in our fellowship, and brotherhood among us is fitting, if unlikely. 

The dwarf does not know elvish custom; he has lifted his mouth and not his cheek for the kiss of brothers, but Legolas has met him in kind. Gimli has caught Legolas' braid in his fist, and Legolas' hand has slid under the Dwarf's jerkin. 

I have seen Elladan and Elrohir kiss each other so, on the eve of battle. 

I do not speak.


End file.
